Situation - Random Word Prompts
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Kaito had a serious situation regarding Shin-chan to consider. It was worrying him so much... and it was time to take some action. Daily Random Word Prompts from poirotcafe proboards com (Day 2... goal of 7 days!)


**Declaimed: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: Another Daily Random Word Prompts. Today´s word: Morning Tea! I am planing on doing another one with memory, but I´m not sure I´ll be able to post it today. Anyway, enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Situation <strong>

Kuroba Kaito had been living with Kudo Shinichi in the same dorm room for about a month now, and through the first days been rather eventful, with his being Kid and all that, the days had grown serene now. The hyperactive magician actually enjoyed them, the calmness doing wonders to his heart and mind. Or maybe it was just Shin-chan...

Moving on.

However, there was something worrying. Truth to be told, that worry had been taunting him since the start, and it was time to do something about it. At first he had hopped it only happened because of the stress of moving to a new place and collage... but it just could not be ignored anymore. What, obviously, brought him to such situation.

Sitting in front of a clean table, with only a coup of aromatic black tea on top, Kudo Shinichi couldn´t even move as the duck tape held him close to the chair. "KUROBA! What is this?" The detective stated as soon as the situation hit him, knowing only one insane person capable of doing such thing. His trained eyes caught wind of the clock, noticing it was almost seven o´clock. Shinichi´s classes started at eight, but he still needed to have his morning coffee...

"Good morning." Kaito appeared apparently from no where, smiling gently as he bowed. Usually Shin-chan would have tried to hit him, but with his arms restrained, Kaito was free to do and say whatever he wanted. "You know, from the day I met you, there was one thing that worried me immensely... Every morning you drink coffee, black and strong. You do realize it is bad for your health, don´t you?"

This was about coffee? It couldn´t be... Sure, Kuroba was crazy and all, but for his to go to such length because of coffee was too stupid, or so Shinichi thought, trying to break free. "I keep my health in check, so my coffee intake doesn´t affect it that much. Not to mention I cannot live without it." Kuroba shot him an annoyed glance. "I need it to wake up. Now, will you let me go? I still have to ready myself."

"Nope. From today on, coffee is banned!" The incredulous, almost puppy like, look Shinichi gave him made Kaito grin. "Yes. No coffee... and I am making sure of it, mind you, so no drinking behind my back."

"But... but..." Ignoring the fact Kuroba had no power over his life, since clearly he had over everyone´s, the detective tried to reason. "I am too used to it! I cannot live without it! Kuroba, don´t you dare!"

Kaito grinned, evilly, and shook his head. "No can do. This is for your good, Shinichi. Do you want to die on us from a heart attack?" Not that Kaito knew if you could die from regular coffee intake, but once again, such question was ignored. "From today on, you are drinking tea! Black tea helps wake up, but is more natural. You´ll see, it´s the best thing for everyone!"

"Kuroba..." Shinichi winced, clearly unhappy. "Please? I´ll drink less, but life without coffee... It´s not worth living it."

Okay. Kaito knew the situation with coffee was bad, but for it to have progressed so far. "No. More. Coffee." Violet held blue in place when Shinichi tried to look away. "Don´t you dare. This situation progressed too far, and it is time to stop it!"

And this is how Shinichi ended living without coffee without a week, and no day more since Kaito fear what could happened if he became deprived of coffee again, caught numerous criminals, aced all tests, scared the hell out of everyone with his sudden move changes... and ended up losing his memory, when he finally passed out from lack of coffee. But that story, however, is for another day.

* * *

><p>AN: I am currently having a 2h30 break between classes. I am bored and angry. My teachers sure know when to skip -.-

Kaggami-chan


End file.
